The Changeling Saga
by LordFrieza
Summary: Super 17 wasn't the last thing that Gero created. No it was Changeling. Gero's own Son turned into an android with a power beyond anyone's belief. But changeling doesn't know what he is suppose to do. only that he has to find Goku. Will he be a threat
1. Default Chapter

Deep below the confines of the earth a dark room begins to light up. Its sole reason for being was to awaken the last creation by a mad genius before his demise. This creation was perhaps beyond his most perfect creation on the earth Cell... and defiantly beyond the creation of Super Android 17. The computers began the process of opening the containment capsule. The hissing air had awoken the being inside. It's eyes blinked. Unlike the other androids it had no visible pigment in its eyes except for black. Both eyes where perfectly pitch black. Giving the appearance of it having no eyes at all. Gero's voice boomed over the speakers inside of the small room.  
  
"Changeling if you are hearing this then all of my creations are dead. I've made you perfectly. You have the ability of coping the strongest fighters that you have physically seen. That is why you where awaken for a short time durning 17 and 18's period. I wanted you to view them and the ones responsible for their destruction." The voice of his creator said.  
  
Changeling thought back. He had viewed 17 and 18, but both where weak compared to 16. And 16 was weak compared to the bio android Cell. Obviously Gero had not anticipated Cell being hatched so soon. Without a second thought Changeling transformed his body to match that of Cell's. When he had every attack, every ounce of power that Cell had was now his. But his programming was not complete... he didn't know what he was suppose to do. He only knew that he had to search out the one responsible for the death of Gero. He had to find Goku. Powering up he blasted through the ceiling of the room and broke through the serface of the earth.  
  
Several hundred miles away at Kame Island.   
  
"Hmmm... I don't like the feeling of this." Roshi said has he looked toward where he felt this power.  
  
"What is it Roshi?" Bulma asked.  
  
She only came out to visit Roshi because she figured that he knew where Trunks and Goten might have gone. They had said something about going toward Kame Island.  
  
"It feels a lot like Cell." The old martial artist said has he looked in the direction.  
  
"But Cell is dead!!!!" Bulma said has she stepped back.  
  
"I said that it felt like Cell. I didn't say that it was. What ever this thing is it feels exactly like Cell did when he first gained all of that power." Roshi said has he turned back. "Bulma go to the lookout. See if Goku is there and tell him. I am certain that he might already know, but if he doesn't then he needs to be made aware." Roshi said has he once again looked in its direction.  
  
Bulma nodded and took off. Her jet flew has fast as she could force it too. She was surprised that the engines had to work has hard has they did to reach the look out. But then she remembered that it was far above the earth. And even the most advanced aircraft had a hard time making it this far. Still she got the to top and landed. Seeing Piccolo she walked toward him.  
  
"I already know. I felt it earlier. But it isn't Cell. This thing had a deferent energy level earlier. In truth it was higher earlier than it is now." Piccolo said has she walked toward him.  
  
"What is it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I don't know. I only know what it feels like. It feels confused." Piccolo said has he got up he looked toward the remains of the hyperbolic time chamber.  
  
"Goku isn't here. I have waited for him to come back but I haven't sensed him in a long while." Piccolo said to her.  
  
"Where could he be?" she asked.  
  
"That's the million Zeni question." A familiar voice said has he walked out. Yamcha looked at her.  
  
"Hello Bulma." He said.  
  
"Yamcha... Now isn't the time to start an argument. Besides Vegeta will kill you if you make any moves on me." She said a little too happily.  
  
"I don't want to make any moves on you. And I am not frightened of that arrogant ass." Yamcha said has he looked at her.  
  
"Please don't start any fighting out here. It is very hard to clean." Mr. Popo said has he came into view.  
  
"And has for Goku I know where he is. He wanted to use the spirit time device to see if he could reach your future son's time. I told him that it was possible and he has been in there for over 5 days." Mr. Popo said.  
  
"Wait popo the spirit time device should allow him to spend several days in a moment. For being there 5 days he would have been in that time for years." Dendai said has he thought about it.  
  
"Not exactly. If he used his instant transmission has he began the trip he could actually travel to that time. At least it is a theory." Bulma said has she thought about it.  
  
They where all about to remark on this has the power of this Cell copy grew again. It began to move going to the place where Goku was supposed to be. Has he closed in a young girl saw him.  
  
"Who is that?" she said has she began to follow him. Being part Saiyan she knew that he was far more powerful than she was. But it would be fun to challenge him. Without any warning she aimed her hand at the creature and let a blast hit it. On reflex it shot back. Knocking her into the ground. It began to attack her.  
  
"Kame Hame Ha!!" It shouted has it formed the blast and shot it toward her. She tried to block it but the powerful attack blasted through and burned her. She screamed and her energy began to get weaker. That's when her father Gohan felt it. He looked in the direction and saw Cell. Cell was killing Pan and his anger Grew. Suddenly he went to Assended Saiyan and shot over there. Kicking Cell away from his daughter.  
  
"I don't know how you came back to life Cell... But for attacking my daughter... You are going to pay." Gohan said.  
  
Changeling looked at him. He didn't understand. The child attacked him and threated his life. He only defended himself. And now this older one wanted him dead too? To hell with this. He touched his forehead and dissappeared.  
  
"Come back and face me!!!!!" Gohan shouted to the wind.  
  
Changeling appeared far away. He was suppose to be actived when the other Androids where destroyed. But for what reason he didn't know... he could take the form of a stronger warrior and again he didn't know. He was about to completely ignore it when two boys came toward him. One looked similar to the older male that he faced earlier. The other had purple hair.  
  
"What is that thing?" Trunks asked  
  
"I don't know... It looks a lot like that thing that my brother supposed to have killed." Goten said.  
  
"The older male killed Cell?" Changeling thought to himself.  
  
"Who are you?" Trunks shouted at it.  
  
Changeling looked at him.  
  
"I am called Changeling. I woke up a while back. My father made me able to take the form of the strongest fighters that I have physically seen. I saw the fighter Cell and took his form. I don't know why my father made me like this. I only know that I am suppose to find Goku." Changeling answered him.  
  
Goten looked at it curiously for a moment. "Why do you want to find dad?" He asked.  
  
"It is what my father wanted me to do." Changeling said.  
  
"Who is your father?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Dr. Gero. Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army is my father. He made me sleep a long long time. But he didn't finish telling me what I was suppose to do." Changeling answered. 


	2. Program awoken

Gohan looked at his daughter. He picked her up and began to fly toward his and Videl's house. It wasn't far from his father's. Videl ran out and looked at Pan. She held her hand over her mouth and tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"What happened?!" she shouted. Her voice sounding hysterical.  
  
"Cell... It was Cell... I don't know how he came back to life but I am going to kill him for this." Gohan said has he laid Pan down.  
  
Pan didn't hear her father packing his stuff. She didn't even hear him when he dug out the old Saiyan armor that Vegeta had given him back on Planet Namek. She was having a nightmare while her body was hurting like it was. She was seeing the creature that she faced but it was different. This time he was laughing and aiming his hand at her father. His cold black eyes where shining has he blasted her father and sent a ki blast through him. She watched her father dropped to the ground. She suddenly screamed and set up.  
  
"Pan!" Videl shouted has she looked at her daughter. The girl began to sob and cry into her mother's shoulder.  
  
"Mommy!!!! We can't let dad go after that thing... It will kill him!!!" she said has she was crying.  
  
"No he won't. Your father beat him before. He killed Cell long ago." Videl said.  
  
Pan shook her head and looked at her.  
  
"Mom... That's not Cell.. I saw those old tapes that made grandpa Hercule famous... That thing didn't act like Cell. It didn't threaten or say anything. It just attacked when I attacked it... I think that it is going to kill dad... and then kill Grandpa..." she said has she started crying again.  
  
Videl looked at her daughter and began to wonder what to tell her. She knew that Pan had seen something bad in her dream and hoped that it was only a dream. Somehow she doubted that it was though. She knew that her daughter had periods of being able to see something that would come to pass. And if she saw that thing killing Gohan than there was a chance. Grabbing the phone she called Chi chi. And of course her mother in law went into her famous over protection fit and she looked out to see Chi chi holding a huge array of guns in her hands.  
  
"I'm going to find that thing and kill it!!!!" Chi Chi said has she looked at a hover car.  
  
"Chi chi it might not be a good idea to go after that thing. It's easily has powerful has Cell.. I know that Gohan could defend himself... But I know that I wouldn't be a match for it." Videl said.  
  
"That thing almost killed my granddaughter and is going to kill my son. I am going to stop it!" she said getting inside of the hover car. You can come with me." She said has the car started.  
  
Near the snow lands.   
  
Trunks looked at Changeling and thought for a moment. It could be that this thing wouldn't act until it met Goku. Maybe that Gero guy made it where it would get all of it's programming when it met Goku. That had to be it.  
  
"I don't know if we should take you to Goku." Trunks said has he looked at it.  
  
"Yeah... I really don't know either..." Goten agreed.  
  
"I only know that I have to find him... I have no choice in it... if you won't help me then I will find him myself." Changeling said has he began to leave.  
  
At the lookout  
  
Piccolo stood up feeling what had happened. He looked at Yamcha who nodded.  
  
"Bulma stay here and don't follow us." Piccolo said has he left the lookout. Yamcha followed her heading toward where this Cell copy was at.  
  
Piccolo arrived and looked at the creature.  
  
"You where near Gohan's house weren't you?" Piccolo said has he landed.  
  
"The older male... Yes I was there... A girl attacked me. My auto defense made me attack her back. I had to protect myself. All threats have to be destroyed." Changeling said.  
  
Goten's face went blank. This thing had just tried to kill Pan. And now it was acting like it was no big deal. He began to transform into a super saiyan. Suddenly Changeling heard his father's voice. It sounded inside of his head has he stepped back.  
  
"Now... Changeling you are ready. Kill the Saiyans. Kill all of the Saiyans and then kill all that defied me. Destroy them all." The voice said. Changeling held his head.  
  
"No... They aren't threats..." he thought out loud.  
  
"Yes they are. They will kill you. They will destroy you. They hate you kill them now!!!!" The voice screamed. Changeling suddenly stood up straight. His pitch black eyes began to shine has his power flared. He sent a hard punch to Goten knocking him back. Catching him by the back of the neck he slammed the young saiyan into the ground again and again. Trunks jumped on his back has Changeling was beating Goten senseless. His head turned and he smiled.  
  
"Energy Field" He said. A large field of energy formed and engulfed Goten. It burned the young Saiyan's skin and threw Trunks back. Piccolo looked at the changed mood of the creature. It happened when he saw Goten turn Super Saiyan. Hoping that he could get the attention of this creature he held his fingers to his head.  
  
"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shouted has he formed the attack. It headed toward this new threat and slammed into its side. However it had little effect.  
  
"No it can't be... that would have blasted through Cell!" Piccolo said has he stumbled back.  
  
"That is because I am not Cell. I am Changeling. Created to be the most perfect warrior ever. I can copy and upgrade any warrior that I witness. I made Cell's body stronger. Up graded his power seven fold. And I am going to kill all of you. Starting with the Saiyans." He said has he held Goten. The young Saiyan was about to slip into the darkness that would be his death when a blast caused him to be released. The creature looked at the attacker. Trunks had formed and used his father's attack the Final Flash. It was enough to knock the creature back from Goten. He then grabbed his friend and tried to take off. Piccolo nodded and tried to get away too. He started to leave when he felt someone else close by. He looked up to see Gohan wearing Saiyan Armor.  
  
"You!!! I will kill you for what you tried to do to Pan!" Gohan shouted.  
  
The creature grinned at him and pulled his hands back.  
  
"Kame Hame Ha!!!!" It shouted. The attack headed toward Gohan to catch it. In his anger he was able to hold it briefly before sending it up into the air. The instant he did that the creature instant transmissioned to where he was and used a different attack on him.  
  
"Death beam." It said has it created the attack that the original Cell used to kill Trunks. The attack bore through Gohan. His eyes grew wide and he began to fall back. When he landed on the ground the creature pulled it's hands back and let loose another Kame Hame Ha. The attack engulfed Gohan's body destroying him. But Gohan's sacrifice had given the other's enough time to leave and get far enough away that the creature couldn't sense them.  
  
"So that was this shit's plan. It was going to draw my attention and let his friends escape. Very noble Gohan... And foolish. I will find and kill your friends. And then I will carry out my father's grand desire." Changeling said has it looked toward where it had came from. 


	3. beating the Prince

The understanding that the saiyans would go where he came from made it apparent that he needed to go back. Destroy the Saiyans there and the Namek. After all the Namek attempted to damage him. And such insolence would not be allowed. He floated up into the air and headed toward Gohan's home. Aiming his hand back he sent Piccolo's Scatter shot toward the area behind him and destroyed Gohan's Corpse.

Inside of his head Changeling was receiving all of the information that the original Cell had. He received all of the intellngce that was gathered from every android Gero had operational through the Red Ribbon Satellite. Battle plans and power levels from 16, 17, and 18 where reading out. Adaptability from Cell ran through him. And then he witnessed something else. Android 18 had seen a being stronger than Cell. A creature called Majin Buu. Stopping mid Air Changeling's body began to morph again combining the power of Buu with Cell. His body Staying with Cell's Build but adding all of the witnessed power of Buu. His outer Skin remained like Cell's however a "M" marked built appeared around his waist and a small whip like antenna appeared on the top of his head.

"Now... To test this added power." He said to himself. Seeing a child playing alone he looked at it. "Turn into Jelly Bean." He whispered. A beam shot the child and he watched it scream before the child took a form of a jellybean and floated to him. Grabbing it he threw it into his mouth and ate the candy. "Yes this will work fine... A little childish though... However the creature's ability to regenerate itself without the need for the prime cell is deffently a plus." He thought has he again started toward Gohan's house.

At Gohan's house 

Trunks set down Goten and looked behind him. He couldn't sense Changeling. Since the thing was an android most likely he wouldn't be able to unless it wanted him to sense it. He growled out with frustration. He needed his dad here. Yeah his dad would beat the living hell out of that thing. After all his dad was the Prince of all Saiyans. He would take that freak and turn it inside out. He looked over at Videl and Chi chi. Both of them where coming out to see Goten.

"Gohan's dead." Trunks said it looking at Goten. Chi chi stopped mid step. Her mouth fell open and tears began to roll down her cheek. Thoughts of her child staying up studying because she told him to filled her mind. Sort of on autopilot she walked over and began to try to dress Goten's wounds. The same instant Videl began to whimper and then she fell to her knees. Her husband, the one man she loved was dead. She hit the ground again and again.

"Where the hell are you??!!!! Come out you loathsome son of a bitch!" she screamed into the air. Trunks looked at her strangely. He knew that she would be upset but this was bizarre.

"I will make sure that you die for this!!!!" she screamed out. Again it seemed has if she was talking to the air. And it would have continued to seem like that until Trunks felt something. Something powerful and familiar, someone that he wished to be there already his father. He turned to Vegeta and looked at him. The Saiyan prince looked down at his son.

"Tell me what happened." Vegeta said. Not seeming concerned that his son was wounded. Nor concerned that his child's best friend was beaten so badly.

"It was an android... Something that Gero had stored back... This thing was too powerful." Trunks said has he looked at the ground. Vegeta looked at his son and shook his head.

"Too powerful? Hardly. You have just let yourself get weak." Vegeta said has he looked at them. "So... Another one of Gero's freaks hardly seems worth the time. After all Gohan let himself get weak, so he couldn't even beat one of Gero's original androids." Vegeta stated has he begun to walk. He turned to see the newly modified Changeling. Vegeta looked at it for a moment before the android punched him in the face knocking the Saiyan prince to his knees.

"Perhaps Saiyan... you should listen to your son." Changeling said has he walked toward Vegeta. The prince of all Saiyan's growled and instantly turned to an ascended Saiyan. Changeling laughed at him has he dodged all of Vegeta's attacks. Finally he let Vegeta hit him full on in the face. Changeling's face didn't give like Buu's would have. Instead the attack mearly covered his left eye.

"If you are quiet through... I still have to kill you all. And then I have find and kill Goku. My father left me very exact instructions." Changeling said seeming bored. "That... and I don't enjoy fighting such a weak species." He said hoping to get Vegeta pissed.

"Don't you dare mock me!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed has he powered up and again began to attack.

At Kame's Look out. 

Dendai watched in horror has this android continued to play with Vegeta. He looked at Mr. Popo who nodded. The old caretaker of the look out walked around until he found what he was looking for. Shouting at Dendai he pointed down toward the earth.

"There he is Dendai... Goku is there. He has been looking staying in the frozen north for some time. I believe that he has been training." Mr. Popo said.

"Thank you mr. Popo." Dendai said before he looked down at Goku and cleared his mind. In an instant he startled the Saiyan

"Goku!" Dendai shouted mentially.

"Dendai?!" Goku shouted out has he looked around.

"Goku you must come here at once. It is of great importance." Dendai told him.

Figuring that whatever this is it had to be important, plus he could get a free meal out of it. Goku touched his head and instant transmissioned to where Dendai was. He looked over beside him and saw the carnage. Vegeta was being beaten nearly senseless by something that resembled Cell. Goku backed up a little and before he could as Dendai shook his head.

"No it isn't Cell. This creature is something that Gero had hidden away. Something more powerful and perhaps completely unstoppable." Dendai said has he walked toward one of the small gardens on the look out.

"What is it then?" he asked looking at the earth.

"I am unsure. I only know that it seems to be able to copy powers that it witnessed and powers that the other android's witnessed. That would include Majin Buu Goku. Android 18 saw Buu up close and personal." Dendai said looking at who might be their last hope.

"so that means anything with a higher powerlevel it can meet it and become just has powerful?" Goku asked seeming a little excited.

"Yes but I don't see what is so excitable about it." Dendai answered.

"Well don't you see? If this thing can copy any power it sees and any powerlevel... I have found something that will provide the ultimate challenge! Alright! I am so ready for this!" Goku said looking like a kid on Christmas.


End file.
